1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to methods for executing games in a distributed environment, and more particularly, methods, systems, and computer programs for providing viral rewards in a computer game.
2. Description of the Related Art
The popularity of casino games has extended to casino games played online. Online games such as poker, slots, blackjack, etc., are played by a large number of users on a computer. However, the enjoyment of these online games may be reduced due to the solitary nature of some of these games, such as slots, where a player bets against a machine, and more particularly, against the odds of winning offered by the machine. In a slots game, the player enters a bet and spins the wheel hoping to get a winning combination that would provide a reward. However, there is no typical social interaction with other players in the game.
Social interaction in online games is appealing to many users that wish to share some of their gaming experience with other friends, or other potential friends that may be made online. But existing slots online games do not currently provide many opportunities for social interaction with other players, nor they provide gaming interactions with other players, as the game of a slots player does not relate to the game of another slots players.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.